Want you out of my head
by MLissagirl
Summary: Well... I think the title should be enough. This is a oneshot that just begged to be written! This is Slash!


Harry tossed and turned in his bed. He just wouldn't get some sleep. He could only think about how sexy Draco Malfoy had looked today and he decided to go for a walk.

Yes. Harry has a crush on Draco Malfoy. Quite frankly, it's not even a crush anymore. You see, when Harry got back to Hogwarts on September 1st, Malfoy had smiled at him. Actually smiled. Harry had tried to shrug it off but it continued to bother him. It didn't help things when Malfoy started to be nice to him. He didn't insult him or his friends any more, he defended Harry from Snape's tirades more than once and he even offered to help him with Potions.

It had absolutely scared Harry to no end. But he had to admit; he liked Draco like this. After a while he found himself attracted to the blonde. This was an even bigger shock to Harry, who had denied it in any way.

He continued with his daily routine but he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde boy that was, inconveniently, sitting right in front of him. In the end he couldn't study any more. His grades were dropping and Hermione was worried about him. Harry tried harder to get Draco out of his head and he tried to get his grades up a bit. It didn't work.

When Ron asked him if he came with them to Hogsmead, he refused. He didn't want to run into Draco, so he stayed in the dorm. This had Ron worried too.

After that, Harry had chosen to stay in his dorms at all times. He didn't go to classes anymore to avoid Draco. The teachers tried to talk to him. Hell, even Snape tried to be polite. Dumbles tried to talk to him about the depression he was currently in. Harry had snorted at that and kindly refused the offer.

He didn't have a depression. Or so he said. If he had asked anyone else, they would have agreed with their Headmaster in a heartbeat. The few times he did go to classes he always looked at Draco.

He looked so carefree and Harry envied him for that. Now, 4 months later, Harry couldn't sleep again and he decided for a walk. He got out of bed and took of towards the kitchens. He wanted a snack. The house elves were almost tripping over themselves to give Harry Potter what he needed.

Harry then decided to go to the fourth floor and take a short cut to the prefects bathroom. He could use a nice bath. When he opened the door to the short cut however, he saw nothing but a mirror in de middle of the room. The Mirror of Erised.

'I though Dumbles destroyed it,' Harry thought idly while staring into it. Last time he saw his parents. Now he didn't. Instead he saw the object of his misery, staring sexily back at him.

"Draco," he whispered and carefully he touched the glass. His hands curled into fists.

"NO! Get out of my head! Damnit! Quit fucking with my head Malfoy!" Harry screamed and he slammed his fists into the Mirror, shattering it. The sharp stinging pain in his hands brought him back to normal, though he was still breathing harshly. He watched as the little cuts oozed out a small trickle of blood.

He dropped to the floor and continued to sob hysterically. After he had calmed down a little bit, he looked at his cuts again.

'That's it! This is how I can get him out of my head!' Harry thought and picked up a sharp looking shard.

He put it to his wrist and takes a deep breath. He pushes the shard into his flesh. He hissed at the pain but it felt good in some twisted way. When he had made a deep enough gash he slid his other wrist too. After that he forcefully threw the shard away, blood dripping everywhere.

After a while he felt a bit light headed and he laid down on the floor. He watched as the blood seeped out of the wounds and he smiled. Now he will finally get Malfoy out of his head.

Right before the nice darkness enveloped him, he heard a faint voice screaming.

"Harry! No please! You fool! HARRY!" a strangely familiar voice shouted in his ear. He smiled and all went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned. His head was hurting and his arms felt like lead. What the hell did they put around his wrists? Then all of it came crashing back to him. The mirror, the shard and…well he remembered. He groaned again and opened his eyes.

He recognized the hospital wing. How did he get from the 4th floor to the hospital wing? He looked around and spotted Draco Malfoy, sleeping, in a chair besides his bed.

'Great. Draco fucking Malfoy brought me here. Couldn't he just leave me there and be rid of me? I sure as hell want to be rid of him!' Harry though and sighed loudly. Too loudly it seems because Draco was waking up.

The blonde looked around and saw Harry tiredly looking back at him. He stood up.

SMACK! Draco had slapped Harry across the face and was now looking angrily at said teen.

"If you ever do that again, you won't have to worry if it is successful, I'll kill you myself!" Draco screamed at him and he looked furious.

"It's none of your business Malfoy! Stay away from me," Harry whispered and turned his back on Draco. He, however, would have none of it. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Harry.

"Get off of me Malfoy!" Harry struggled but was still to weak from having lost so much blood.

"No. You are going to tell me why you wanted out. In a cowardice way at that!" Draco Malfoy wanted answers.

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" Harry hissed. Draco's expression went from furious to sad.

"You're right. But I think I know why you did this and I want to hear it from you if my assumptions are right," he sighed.

"If you know so well, why don't you tell me?"

"I saw you staring at me, more then a few times. I wanted to know why you had a hurt look on your face, whenever you looked at me. So I decided to follow you. When I saw you coming down there, in the room with the mirror, I was confused. I heard you Harry, I heard what you said but I couldn't see what you saw," he started and saw Harry's horror-stricken face.

"I know you have a crush on me. I also know you don't want that. That's why you wanted to kill yourself. To get me out of your head. Am I right?" Draco whispered now. Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

"It's more then a crush. I love you, but I can't handle it. I don't want it."

"Why not?" Draco asked carefully. Harry opened his eyes and stared at him.

"We're enemies. We're boys. It's wrong," was all Harry would say before closing his eyes again. Draco noticed the lonesome tear slipping down the raven haired teens face.

"I don't want to be enemies. You're not to me. I want us to get along. I'm sorry for how I treated you all these years. As for being boys; that doesn't matter. It's perfectly normal for 2 guys to be together. It's not wrong." Draco leaned down and ghosted his lips over Harry's. He heard the boy gasp and did it again. He felt Harry leaning up a bit and this time, he pressed his lips against Harry's. First he didn't respond but a second later he kissed back. Draco was in heaven.

"See Harry, its not wrong. And Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco with a hazy expression.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever try something like that again. I love you." Draco slipped off of Harry and laid down next to him. He was thankful when Harry didn't shove him out and instead scooted over a bit to give him more room.

"I can't promise that but I'll try. I…I love you too Draco. I still think this is weird, but it feels nice. I want to try this," Harry whispered. Draco smiled and carefully took Harry in his arms. The teen tensed but eventually relaxed against Draco.

"We will be fine, you'll see," Draco said and kissed Harry again. Said teen kissed back eagerly now.

"You think so?" Harry asked, really smiling for the first time in 4 months. Draco grinned at him.

"I know so." They kissed again and fell asleep in each others arms.

THE END


End file.
